Beware of your neck, my love
by SweetDreamsatMidnight
Summary: Megan was normal. A street rat on the side of the road, begging daily. Though one night something happened, she woke up, not in her usual alley, in Count Draculas castle. She had heard of him, a murderer. Ruthless and a cold blooded killer. He asks her for something, something that will have her minding her neck. Mild swearing. Please review so I can continue.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?! Get up girl!" A voice shouted.

"Get back! She's absolutely mad that one!" Another shrieked.

"It doesn't matter. We need her to get up so we can have a job. Now if she doesn't get up I will make her," the first said.

"Whatever. You can risk your life. I'm staying here." The second said, sounding disgusted.

…

A sharp stab to the side woke her up. Her eyes opened slowly and her mind raced. Memories of the past day flashed before her. _Where am I? Who am I? No… I was crossing the border…So close to freedom. Then an ambush…people with guns. Bastards…. I'm Megan. Yes! That's who I am. Now hang onto that thought. Don't let it go._

The light in the small cell revealed a chained up girl, looking at the age of seventeen. Her head rose slightly, revealing the bright green eyes that made the forest seem dull. Her hands gripped the chains in a struggle to break free. She looked around and saw a tall male figure, his eyes scanning Megan. A grin grew on his face as he knelt down to Megan, a gloved finger tracing her jaw line. Megan growled deeply and caught the tip of the glove with her mouth in the attempt to bite the males' finger.

"So fierce yet calm. Tell me, have you any idea where you are?" The male said, his voice different from the two before.

Megan glared at him; she knew that voice, "No. Don't touch me, ever again bastard."

"Watch that tongue, it will get you in trouble." The man growled.

"Why would I? You have taken me captive and you don't suspect me to revolt? Seems you are as stupid as you look," Megan laughed at the man.

A hand came down and smacked her across the face, making Megan's brown hair fall over her eyes as the slap forced her head to the side. The chained rattled, as if laughing at Megan. She hissed slightly and looked at the man. A small grin placed on his face, a sound of content came from his throat as he turned and walked up the stone stairs.

Hours passed and Megan sat in silence. The man never returned, she felt something gnawing in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a weak shaky breath. The issue of giving into insanity grew as time passed, the slight hum became a full on pounding in her head. She bit her lip, slowly puncturing a small hole in her lip. A stream of scarlet blood ran down her chin, the door to the cell swinging open. The man reentered and laughed slightly, kneeling down as he stared at the stream of blood.

"Seems my pet is slowly being pulled into the madness," the man said in a hushed tone.

"Get away from me…." Her voice was strained, her airway seeming to be blocked by something.

"Oh? Why would I do that? It is not so simple, you see I bring you here as a prisoner and you already intend to push me away. That is how I like my meals…. Feisty," a slight accent in the man's voice finally showing who he was.

Megan looked up at the man, "You. I know you now."

"You do? Oh please do tell who you think I am." The man grinned, showing pearly white teeth.

"You killed many," Megan struggled, hissing as she became close to the man's face, "Vladimir."

A cruel laughter filled the air, the man clutching his stomach, "Why yes. As they said, you are smart. Able to tell of a person's personality by the way they act. I never expected such a brave girl from you though."

Megan looked up at Vladimir, "Shut up, foolish immortal."

Vladimir stopped laughing and glared down at Megan, his arms slamming into the wall on both of the sides of her head. His forehead now touching hers, his tongue slowly slipped to her wound on her lips and licked up the blood. A sly smile growing on the vampire's mouth as he stared at her with burning red eyes.

"Foolish am I? Well, I am not the one chained up and nearly dead. Though you refuse to show your weakness I can see it in your eyes. You are scared Megan, I can feel it." Vladimir spoke softly.

Megan growled and looked at the vampires' eyes, her knee swiftly going up and knocking him to his side. She struggled against the chains, her wrist becoming cut by the iron in the process. Vladimir laughed again and got up, rubbing his stomach in slight pain. He saw the streams of blood coming down from her wrists, his eyes lighting up as he returned to her. Licking up her wrists to follow the red trail, Megan struggled against him.

"Such a human action to struggle. Tell me, do you wish to become a child of the night?" Vladimir said rather softly.

Megan growled and looked at Vladimir, "Never. You are a pathetic monster."

"I will continue to have this offer, but I must retire. The night is fading," he said, exiting and slamming the heavy door.

Megan flinched,"That bastard thinks I will give my life so foolishly? He is just an idiot. A monster driven by a blood thirst. He is less than human."

A light suddenly came through a crack in the door, as gift cast by god. It shone on her feet and a small smile grew on her face, she would not let this monster let it have its way, she would put up a fight. That was the way to do it, Megan did not plan to let him easily win. She could hear heavy footsteps above her, knowing it was the monster heading to his sleep. Soon she would murder him but it was only good if she got close to him. Yes, that's what she would do. She would get close to Vladimir and befriend him, if possible, then kill him. For now she needed to act as if she was helpless and make him let her go.

"Perfect," She whispered and looked up at the ceiling, "Vladimir, you idiot."

...

Vladimir paced in his room, the curtains long drawn to keep the pesky light out. He sighed and threw his head back, why must she be so difficult? He shook his head slowly, deciding to sleep his stress away. He closed his eyes and fell into his casket. Falling into the sleep he had many times, hearing words from the mouth beneath him.

"Vladimir, you idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Megan had nodded off when she felt a sudden hot breath on her neck. She snapped her head up and glared at the person to find that it was Vladimir. She stared at him blankly and gripped the chains. A firm hand grabbed her chin and slowly craned it upwards, she struggled but she knew it was no use. She reacted by raising a knee and forcing it into the Count's stomach. She looked at him with a glare, he tumbled back. She watched him hold his stomach and cough slightly. A victorious grin spread across her face as she laughed slightly, mocking the Great Count for falling for such a foolish action. She spat at his feet and grinned.

Vladimir growled and grabbed her neck, his fangs visible as he grinned at her.

"Megan, you are helpless against me. I am stronger than you by far," Vladimir sneered and laughed.

"Get off of me, you undead bastard," Megan snapped and squirmed.

Vladimir slowly released his grip and backed away, "The night is young and you will bow to me, even if I have to force you into becoming a child of the night."

Megan glared at him and squirmed again, "Fine. I give in."

Vladimir stared at her, "You give in?"

She nodded, "Yes. Can you just let me go? My wrists are killing me."

He stared at her, his eyes wide, "A-alright."

Vladimir walked to her and unlocked the chains. Megan fell instantly to the ground and sighed, looking up at Vladimir. She bit her lip and stared at him. He knelt down to her and gripped her shoulders.

"I'll give you time to think about it. Come with me," Vladimir said, still slightly dazed from the shock he had received.

Megan got up and followed the Count up the stairs to a small room in the East wing of the castle. She stared into the room, surprised to see the room rather well decorated. Satin curtains touched the floor in a red river, a chestnut dresser stood in the corner iced with the moon's light, a mirror reflecting only her reflection and an elegant looking four poster bed. The red sheets neatly tucked into the bottom of the mattress and black pillows countered the vibrant red sheets. She looked at Vladimir, just as shocked as he was.

"This is for me?" She asked, staring at him.

"Yes. For however long you stay," He answered, "Please make yourself comfortable."

Megan entered and jumped as the door behind her slammed close. She sighed and walked to the window, enjoying the fresh air as she opened it. Soon she saw movement outside. She blinked and felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle, not strong manly arms but thin female arms. She yelped and struggled as a hand covered her mouth. _Great, I just get unlocked from a pair of shackles and now I gotta deal with this. _She thought sourly. She went to elbow the figure behind her but got blocked by another set of arms.

"What do you think he wants with her?" A female voice from the darkness.

"I don't know... maybe she's a guest like Jonathan," another said.

"Or maybe she is his snack. Better yet, our snack," the third whispered.

Megan stumbled slightly, feeling the arms that were wrapped around her waist tug her towards the bed. She fought back but the arms held a tight grip on her, she muffled a small scream. A chuckle filled the small room as the women laughed, a slender hand grabbing her chin. Megan finally seeing the details of the woman in front of her as the moon illuminated her face.

"You really think anyone will help you? Such a delicate flower, young and beautiful," the woman hissed.

Megan narrowed her eyes and growled, the hand on her mouth lowering itself, "Wenches, get away from me. Bloodsucking demons."

The woman hissed and opened her mouth to show pearly white fangs. "No respect...I will drain you dry."

Megan stiffened as the mouth neared her neck, her hair being pushed aside. She struggled but felt her energy drain her, her eyes becoming heavy. The door burst open and the women cowered, the arms around Megan letting go immediately. She fell to the ground, her vision slowly focusing. Vladimir stood in the doorway, his eyes blazing like the pits of Hell. He stalked towards the women and shouted something, the ringing in Megan's ears drowning out the words. Minutes past before the women fled in fear or anger, leaving Vladimir and Megan in the room. She could see his fuzzy figure approach her, her muscles ached strangely and her head pounded. His arms picked her up and placed her on the bed, she looked up at him with half-opened eyes.

"Sleep, they shall not bother you anymore," Vladimir said in a monotone voice.

Megan obeyed, her eyes closing. Her body eluded in a sea of sleep, drifting into the very corners of her dreamland.

...

Megan woke up as her head felt heavy, images of the night before flooding into her mind. She sighed and got up, yawning and extending her arms in a stretch. Rubbing her neck, she walked to the mirror in the corner of the room. Her hair in a mess and bruises by her neck, she glanced at the door and the window. Remembering the warm breath of the women on her neck, she shuddered. Those women wanted nothing but her blood and so did Vladimir. This was not an act of kindness that Vladimir did, he wanted her blood to himself. She shook her head and fixed her hair, looking around as no clothes were visible. She walked to the chestnut drawer and opened it to find dresses in a range of all the colors known to man. She sighed, not really being a fan of dresses. Shrugging she pulled out a long red dress, the sleeves reaching her wrists in cascading waves.

"Seems nice..." She mumbled to herself and walked to the door, twisting the doorknob to find it was locked.

Her eyes widened slightly and then narrowed, her grip tightening around the doorknob. _He locked it... damn bastard..._ Megan thought, her fists banging on the door.

"Let me out! I am not an animal!" Megan shouted, no sounds coming after her words.

For an hour she shouted, nothing happened. The sun high in the sky when she stopped, sliding down the door with her head in her hands. She felt like an animal, a caged up animal awaiting its death. Megan looked up and sighed, her voice wasted. This was a slaughter house and she was the animal awaiting to be slaughtered.

* * *

**Thank you so much to who reviewed. At least I got a review haha. Whoever reads my story I thank you so much. Suspect more chapters to come! *gives away cookies* **


End file.
